


Les Ferments de la Haine

by Ambrena



Series: Récits d'avant Kaamelott [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Half-Siblings, Pre-Livre I, Ygerne de Tintagel (Kaamelott)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>« À quatre ans, on se souvient. »</i> Anna de Tintagel, <i>Kaamelott</i>, livre VI. Debout dans la cour de la forteresse grise de Tintagel, Anna a quatre ans et regarde sa mère préparer l’adoption de son frère cadet. Pré-Livre I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Ferments de la Haine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts).



> Cette version des personnages appartient à Alexandre Astier, mais la trame, celle de la légende arthurienne, vient du domaine public.

Debout dans la cour de la forteresse grise de Tintagel, Anna a quatre ans et regarde sa mère préparer l’adoption de son frère cadet. Le cœur serré, elle a juste pu déposer un bisou d’adieu sur le petit front hâlé, déjà parsemé de boucles brunes, et n’a pu qu’entrevoir le nourrisson. Elle qui avait tant souhaité un compagnon de jeux ! La voilà de nouveau livrée à sa – coutumière, presque – solitude.

Les pans de ses robes agitées par le vent glacial, la sœur de sa mère vient lui prendre la main, mais cela ne lui apporte aucun réconfort – Tante Cryda refuse obstinément d’être nommée « Tatie » et n’a pas la poigne douce : elle la maintient rudement, comme si elle craignait un esclandre. Lorsque l’enfant tourne son visage rond vers celui de l’adulte, il est fermé, vide de toute émotion. Aussi froid qu’elle, en somme. 

« On s’serait bien amusés ensemble, regrette la gamine. Pourquoi p’tit frère doit partir ? demande-t-elle avec une ignorance qui danse avec l’angoisse.  
-C’est ton _demi-_ frère, pas ton « p’tit frère », jeune fille, rectifie immédiatement Cryda – de la même manière qu’elle lui aurait asséné une gifle.  
- _Demi-frère_ , répète-t-elle de sa voix enfantine, déjà teintée d’amertume. Pourquoi y s’en va ? »

Les enfants sont obstinés, à cet âge-là, et veulent toujours savoir pourquoi. Surtout Anna. 

« On ne peut pas le garder ici, grommelle Cryda, pleine de ressentiment. Il ne nous apporterait que des ennuis. Si jamais son père apprenait son existence !... Seigneur. Il mettrait le château à feu et à sang.  
-Mais son papa c’est pas mon papa aussi ? » interroge Anna avec candeur. La sœur de sa mère la toise, sa poigne de fer tenant toujours la petite menotte.

« Non, réplique-t-elle sèchement. Toi, tu es la fille de Gorlois – bien qu’il ne soit vraiment pas aisé de le reconnaître en toi. Mais ce rejeton-là, c’est un bâtard. Tu es trop jeune pour qu’on t’explique sa conception, mais il n’a rien à faire avec nous. C’est le sang des Pendragon – lignée de malheur – et Uther, son père, a tué le tien. » 

La petite a l’impression que le bébé n’est plus un compagnon de jeux potentiel, maintenant – qu’une barrière invisible se dresse peu à peu, et sépare ce poupon au teint rubicond, déjà si loin dans les bras de sa mère, de Cryda et elle. Dans sa poitrine, c’est comme si un sentiment très doux de tendresse était en train de se racornir et de flétrir.

« Bâtard et fils d’assassin », répète Cryda de Tintagel avec rage, en lui serrant la main plus fort, comme un étau. « Il sera mieux au loin. Bon débarras ! » Anna lève les yeux vers ses traits déformés par la fureur, étonnée de la distance entre ses sentiments hésitants mais tendres, et cette colère soudaine qu’elle ne comprend qu’à peine. Aucune explication de plus ne viendra, d’ailleurs. Pas avant longtemps.

On raconte que la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants. Qu’ils comprennent tout ce que les adultes disent. Ce n’est pas vrai. Plus on est jeune, et plus on a tendance à l’affabulation, à l’approximation, à la confusion. 

Peu à peu, l’esprit délité d’Anna se dira qu’Arthur n’est pas seulement le fils du meurtrier de son père, mais directement ce dernier.


End file.
